A New Home
by Tavia99
Summary: Jaycee and her friends always stood out at their school. That might be because they were born with special abilities. One day She gets teleported into another dimension where she is found by the ninja who give her a new home and help her control her power and make it stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**My second Ninjago fanfic! My brother got glitter all over the computer screen. Enjoy my story!**

"Okay so what are we watching again, Katie?" I asked.

Katie sighed, "It's a show called Ninjago, now shut up and watch Jaycee."

"Okay, I like the white one." I commented.

"His name is Zane, I like Kai." Katie told me. "I wonder what you would think of Zane after you saw Tick Tock. I'm gonna go get the disc."

"Whatever." As Katie walked away I picked up one of my many notebooks and started writing. I looked up at the TV and saw Kai hallucinating elves and gingerbread people. I chuckled. Then the TV started going haywire. I frowned, this can't be good.

**Katie's POV**

Finally I found the disc and walked back downstairs. "Jaycee! I found the disc!" No answer. "Jaycee?" I looked in the living room and she was gone. "Jaycee?" I started getting frantic and searched everywhere. I gave up and sat down on the couch. My best friend was gone.

**I'm going to continue no matter what. I like waffles! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chappy! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Zane's POV**

I was in the game room watching as Kai and Cole screamed at each other about stuff in the video game.

"I'm gonna win no matter what!" Kai bragged.

"Not if I can help it!" Cole used a cheat he had learned and beat Kai. Kai's mouth dropped open.

"Not fair!" He yelled. Better stop this before it goes out of control.

"Why don't we have a race?" I suggested.

"Okay."

"Why not?"

"Sounds fun, let's go!"

We got outside and got into and started the race. Now Jay had joined the argument about who was going to win. I ignored them and pulled ahead. As I drove I noticed something dark blue in the sand ahead of us. I looked closer and realized it was a girl.

"Stop!"

The others stopped and looked at me. I hopped off my snow speeder and ran up to the girl. She was lying in the sand unconscious. The others had followed me. The girl had black hair down to the middle of her back. Her bangs were cut and dyed blue to look like a bolt of lightning. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and jeans. I looked around and saw several notebooks scattered across the sand. I picked up the girl and carried her to my vehicle.

"What are you doing Zane?" Jay asked.

"Taking her back to the bounty. Grab the notebooks." I told him. He nodded and grabbed the notebooks. I set the girl down in my vehicle and headed back to the bounty.

We got back to the bounty and brought the girl to the guest room. I set her down on the bed. Jay set the notebooks down. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Let's play some video games while we wait for her to wake up." Kai suggested. We all agreed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid little brother. He was hogging the computer again but I managed to get him away from it with popsicles and a movie. Here's chapter 3!**

**Jaycee's POV**

I groaned and sat up. I looked around. 'this isn't Katie's house'. I looked at the doorway and saw a boy wearing black clothes standing there.

"Oh, you're awake." He said.

I couldn't help it. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screamed.

He looked taken aback. "Uh, my name's Cole."

Another boy wearing white came to the doorway. I started looking around again. I looked at Cole. "Where's my phone?"

"I believe it is with your notebooks." The boy wearing white said. "I am Zane."

I looked at my notebooks. My phone was next to them. I picked it up and called Katie.

_Hello?_

"Katie! It's me! Jaycee!"

_Jaycee? Oh my fuckin' god! You're okay! Where are you?_

"I don't know, call me back later, okay?"

_Yes! I'm so glad you're okay! I'll call you back at seven. 'Kay?_

"I'll be waiting, bye!"

Cole and Zane were watching me. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll go tell Kai and Jay that she's awake." Cole told Zane then ran off.

Zane looked at me. "So your name is Jaycee?"

"Yes." I grabbed my notebook and started writing. A few minutes later Cole was back with two other boys. 'Great' I thought. 'Am I the only girl here?'

"So what's your name?" The boy wearing blue asked.

"Jaycee." I continued writing.

"Can we please go finish the video game? I was just about to win." The boy wearing red seemed impatient.

"Fine. But you won't win." Cole said as they ran off.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Zane said.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

**My little brother almost made me hit my face on the table again while I was typing. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zane's POV**

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I heard someone scream. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Apparently the girl was awake. I walked down the hallway to her room and saw Cole in the doorway. I stood next to him and looked at the girl. She had sea green eyes. She looked around then glared at Cole.

"Where's my phone?"

"I believe it is with your notebooks." I said. "My name is Zane."

She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Katie! It's me! Jaycee!"

She had a really short talk with her friend then looked up at us. "What?"

"Nothing." Cole said. "I'll go tell Kai and Jay that she's awake." He ran off.

Instead of going to the game room he yelled. "Kai! Jay! She's awake!"

I looked at the girl. "So your name is Jaycee?"

"Yes." She grabbed one of her notebooks and started writing. A few minutes later Cole came back with Kai and Jay.

"So what's your name?" Jay asked.

"Jaycee." She continued writing.

"Can we please go finish the video game? I was just about to win." Kai seemed impatient.

"Fine, but you won't win." Cole said as they ran off.

"Dinner will be ready soon." I told Jaycee.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She said.

I walked back to the kitchen and continued making dinner. After it was done I announced on the intercom. "Dinner's ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

**My brother choked me. Now he's not on the computer, yay! We don't get along. Chapter 5!**

**Jaycee's POV**

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Zane call over the intercom.

It didn't take me long to find everyone else sitting at the table. I saw another girl. "Thank goodness I'm not the only one.' She had Short inky black hair and wore a red dress. I sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Nya, Kai's sister." She smiled at me.

"I'm Jaycee. I don't really know who Kai is." I admitted.

"He's the red ninja."

"Oh, the one who really likes video games?"

"That's him!"

Zane walked in and sat next to me. "I see you've met Nya."

"She seems nice." I said. I looked at the food. I grabbed as much food as I could and started eating. I noticed the boy wearing blue looking at me. He must be Jay. "What? I'm hungry." I wrote some more as I ate.

"Do you carry those notebooks with you everywhere?" Cole asked.

I looked up. "Actually yes, I'm a writer and I need something to write my ideas in."

After dinner I went back to my room and wrote some more. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

Jaycee! It's me, Katie! Do you know where you are yet?

"No. I would have told you if I knew."

Well crud. Have you met anyone?

"Yes."

Any boys?

"Katie!"

What? I wanna know!

"Fine, yes. I've met four boys and one boys sister."

Cool! So which one do you like?

"Katie!"

Bye!

Katie hung up on me. She knows when I'm getting pissed. I wrote another chapter of my story and went to sleep.

**Please review! Or else I'll hunt you down and murder you with a spoon! Don't forget the chainsaw! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Zane POV**

I walked in and saw Jaycee talking to Nya. I sat down next to her. "I see you've met Nya."

"She seems nice." Jaycee said.

Jaycee grabbed some food and started eating. Jay looked at her. "What? I'm hungry."

She continued eating and writing.

"Do you carry those notebooks with you everywhere?" Cole asked.

Jaycee looked up at him. "Actually yes, I'm a writer and I need something to write my ideas in."

After dinner I headed to the bedroom that I shared with the others. As I lied on my bed I couldn't stop thinking of Jaycee, her beautiful green eyes, her sleek black hair and blue bangs. Is this how Jay felt about Nya? Am I in love?

**Review or I bring out the chainsaw! Just kidding, I don't know where the chainsaw is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy chapter seven.**

**Jaycee's POV**

I woke up and looked around. Still that weird place. I walked to the kitchen and saw a plate of French toast. I grabbed the plate, ate quickly then decided to go explore. I stepped outside and nearly screamed. I was on a flying ship. The boys were outside and apparently saw me standing there, my eyes wide with shock.

"You okay Jaycee?" Jay asked.

"Ship- Flying." I muttered.

"Oh that, I know it's a little weird."

I screamed. "A little! I'm going back in."

I sat down on my bed. My phone rang. I groaned 'really Katie?' I thought.

"Hello Katie."

So will you tell me who you like now?

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Because you've never had a boyfriend before and I want you to have one.

"I don't like that reason."

Just tell me!

"Okay, I don't like any of them."

Yet.

"Good-bye Katie."

I hung up. I heard someone screaming. As I walked down the hallway, I saw a little boy wearing green carrying a bunch of candy run past with Kai chasing him.

"Put the candy down Lloyd!" Kai yelled.

"Never!"

I smiled. That reminded me of my cousins, Catherine and Michael. They argued a lot but still got along. My phone rang again.

"What do want Katie?"

Katie?

"Michael? I was just thinking about you."

Katie called and told me that you went missing and about your past few conversations with her.

"And?"

You can tell me who you like.

Yeah! Tell us who you like!

Get off the phone Catherine!

"Fine I'll tell you, I like Zane." I looked up and saw Jay watching with wide eyes. "I'll call you back." I hung up. "If you tell anyone I will kill you Jay!"

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zane POV**

Since Jaycee wasn't awake when I made breakfast for everyone I left her plate of French toast on the counter then went outside to train with the others. I saw Jaycee come out and stop, her eyes wide with shock.

"You okay Jaycee?" Jay asked.

"Ship- Flying." She muttered.

"Oh that, I know it's a little weird."

She screamed. "A little! I'm going back in."

I finished training with the others and sat down. Lloyd came outside carrying a bunch of candy. Kai stared at him.

"Lloyd, drop the candy." Kai said.

"No."

Lloyd took off running with Kai chasing him.

"Put the candy down Lloyd!" Kai yelled.

"Never!"

Jaycee smiled as they ran past. I followed Kai and Lloyd down the hallway. A few minutes later I heard Jaycee yelling.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you Jay!"

Cole walked into the room where I was watching Kai try to get the candy from Lloyd.

"Why is Jaycee threatening Jay?" I asked.

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"Jay!"

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**All the stuff people said helped cheer me up. My friend CrazyFangirl1999 had me watch really funny videos that she knew I liked. I'm going to miss Leo and his troublesome antics. Here's the next chapter.**

**Jaycee's POV**

"Jay!" I screamed.

I stopped running when my phone rang. I groaned and answered.

"Hello?"

Hi Jay'!

"Please don't call me that Taylor."

'Kay! I know where you are.

"What! Tell me!"

You're in Ni-

"NO!" My phone battery died.

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked.

"My phone died."

"Oh, we could get you a charger at an electronics store if you like."

"Yes."

Cole came over to us. "Something showed up on the map and Sensei wants us to find out what it is." He told Zane.

"I'm coming with you." I stated.

"Okay, you ride with Zane."

"Fine. Let's go."

**My other kitten Finn, Leo's brother attacked me last night. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zane POV**

I was watching Cole and Jay play video games and heard Jaycee scream. "NO!"

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"My phone died."

"Oh, we could get you a charger at an electronics store if you like."

"Yes."

Kai came over to us. "Something showed up on the map and Sensei wants us to find out what it is." He told me.

"I'm coming with you." Jaycee stated.

"Okay, you ride with Zane."

"Fine. Let's go."

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jaycee POV**

I was behind Zane on his snow speeder. We were riding through the desert behind Kai. He stopped and looked ahead. Something was lying in the sand. I hopped off his vehicle and ran up to it. It was a person.

"Taylor!"

She woke up. "Jaycee?" She looked behind me and saw Zane. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Taylor!"

"I'm kidding! Where am I?"

"I don't know."

"We should get her back to the Bounty." Kai said.

"You have to take her. Oh, and be careful what you think about. She can read minds." I told Kai.

"Yeah right."

Taylor smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Zane POV**

Jaycee was behind me on my snow speeder. We were riding through the desert behind Kai. He stopped and looked ahead. Something was lying in the sand. Jaycee hopped off my vehicle and ran up to it. It was a person. She had Light brown hair just past her shoulders, freckles, and wore a white T-shirt and tattered pale blue jeans.

"Taylor!"

She woke up. "Jaycee?" She looked behind Jaycee and saw me. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Taylor!"

"I'm kidding! Where am I?"

"I don't know."

"We should get her back to the Bounty." Kai said.

"You have to take her. Oh, and be careful what you think about. She can read minds." Jaycee told Kai.

"Yeah right."

Taylor smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kai POV**

This girl was starting to annoy me. She wouldn't stop talking.

"So your name is Kai?"

"How did you know?"

"I read your mind."

I was glad when we finally got back to the Bounty. I walked away from Taylor.

"She's your problem now." I said as I walked past Cole.

I looked up and saw Taylor's amber eyes staring at me. "I'm sorry for bothering you." She ran off.

'She's weird' I thought.

"I know I'm weird!" She said scaring me.

"I told you she could read minds." Jaycee said.

"Whatever."

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Jaycee POV**

We got back to the Bounty and I saw Taylor talking to Kai. She ran off.

"I know I'm weird!" She said scaring Kai.

"I told you she could read minds." I said.

"Whatever."

"Taylor! Come on!"

"YAY!" She nearly trampled Jay who had come outside.

"Sorry Jay, she's like that."

I showed Taylor around and saw the little boy wearing green again. He looked at me.

"I'm Lloyd." He said.

I looked at Taylor. She was smiling.

"I'm gonna go get that candy!" She said and took off running with Lloyd chasing her.

"It's my candy!" He screamed.

Cole walked over to me.

"How does she know where Lloyd's secret stash of candy is?" He asked.

"She can read minds." I explained.

Cole looked startled.

"I'm back!"

Cole and I turned around and saw Taylor with an armload of candy.

"Drop the candy."

"Okay."

Zane walked past.

"Do you know where Jay is?" He asked.

"No."

He walked away and Taylor looked at me.

"You like him."

Cole looked at me surprised.

"You like Zane?"

"If either of you tell anyone I will kill you both."

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zane POV**

We got back to the Bounty and I saw Taylor talking to Kai. She ran off.

"I know I'm weird!" She said scaring Kai.

I watched them and heard Taylor screaming something. I walked onto the Bounty and ran into Nya.

"Hi Zane! If you see Jay could you tell him I'm looking for him."

I nodded and walked away. I almost ran into Taylor who was running from Lloyd. I saw Jaycee and Cole talking then saw Taylor run up to them. I walked over to them.

"Do you know where Jay is?" I asked.

"No."

I walked away and saw Jay.

"Nya was looking for you."

"Oh, thanks Zane!"

I walked back to Taylor, Cole, and Jaycee.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I woke up early so that I could get the computer before my brother. He has a Fanfiction account now!**

**Jay: So?**

**Me: *grabs Jay's shoulders and shakes him* HE IS THE LIVING DEVIL!**

**Jay: *falls on the ground***

**Me: Oops. Next chapter!**

**Jaycee POV**

Zane came back over to us just as Taylor started whining.

"Make it snow Jaycee!"

Cole laughed. "She can't make it snow!"

"Actually I can." I said.

Cole looked at me funny. I shut my eyes, focused for a moment then opened them again.

"Let's go outside."

We walked outside and Cole and Zane stood frozen with shock. Jay came running outside.

"It's snowing in the middle of a desert!"

"I know."

Taylor squealed like a 3-year-old and started running in circles. When she stopped running she sat down and started meditating. I heard laughing behind me and turned around.

Taylor squealed. "Blaze!"

She ran up and hugged Blaze. She looked at Jay.

"Get Kai!" She demanded.

Jay ran off and returned a few minutes later with Kai. Taylor grabbed their wrist's and dragged them away.

"I hope she's not doing what I think she is."

**Jay: Review!**

**Me: HE LIVES! *tackles Jay***

**Jay: SAVE ME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cole: What am I doing here?**

**Me: My ninja!**

**Taylor: I thought he was my ninja.**

**Me: In this story he is.**

**Jaycee: Next chapter!**

**Zane POV**

"Make it snow Jaycee!" Taylor whined.

Cole laughed. "She can't make it snow!"

"Actually I can." Jaycee said.

Cole looked at her funny. She shut her eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"Let's go outside."

We walked outside and Cole and I stood frozen with shock. Jay came running outside.

"It's snowing in the middle of a desert!"

"I know." Jaycee said.

Taylor squealed like a 3-year-old and started running in circles. When she stopped running she sat down and started meditating. I heard laughing and saw a girl. She had strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. The ends of her hair were dyed red. She wore jeans, and a dark green hoodie.

Taylor squealed. "Blaze!"

She ran up and hugged Blaze. She looked at Jay.

"Get Kai!" She demanded.

Jay ran off and returned a few minutes later with Kai. Taylor grabbed their wrist's and dragged them away.

"I hope she's not doing what I think she is."

**Who can guess what Taylor's doing?**

**Taylor: I know!**

**Me: Be quiet. Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't get any reviews for chapters 16 and 17, oh well. SCHOOL STARTS IN 3 WEEKS! I'M GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANT SCHOOL! This is my next chapter!**

**Jaycee POV**

Taylor came back outside without Kai or Blaze.

"You didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Do you guys smell smoke?" Cole asked.

I sniffed the air.

"Taylor where are they."

She led us down the hallway to a room. We could hear screaming inside. Taylor unlocked the door and let us in. I saw Kai in the corner, his eyes wide with fear. Blaze was standing in front of him, her hair was on fire and she had a fireball in her hand.

"Holy shit! Her hair is on fire!" Jay yelled.

"Blaze! Stop!" I yelled.

Her flame went out. She glared at Kai. Taylor's mouth dropped open.

"No wonder she was so mad! Why would you say that!"

"Say what?" Cole asked.

"Nothing, let me take you to the bedroom Blaze."

Cole looked at me for an explanation, I shrugged.

"I'm hungry, when's dinner?" I asked.

Taylor shrieked with delight. "FOOD!"

**Taylor: Where's the food! I must have food!**

**Me: There is none.**

**Taylor: WHAT! * attacks me***

**Cole: *pries Taylor off me* Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Zane POV**

Taylor came back outside without Kai or Blaze.

"You didn't." Jaycee said.

"Yes I did."

"Do you guys smell smoke?" Cole asked.

Jaycee sniffed the air.

"Taylor where are they."

She led us down the hallway to a room. We could hear screaming inside. Taylor unlocked the door and let us in. I saw Kai in the corner, his eyes wide with fear. Blaze was standing in front of him, her hair was on fire and she had a fireball in her hand.

"Holy shit! Her hair is on fire!" Jay yelled.

My exact thoughts.

"Blaze! Stop!" Jaycee yelled.

Her flame went out. She glared at Kai. Taylor's mouth dropped open.

"No wonder she was so mad! Why would you say that!"

I looked at her confused.

"Say what?" Cole asked.

"Nothing, let me take you to the bedroom Blaze."

Cole looked at Jaycee for an explanation, she shrugged.

"I'm hungry, when's dinner?" She asked.

Taylor shrieked with delight. "FOOD!"

**Taylor: I want food!**

**Cole: Wait for dinner.**

**Taylor: NEVER!**

**Me: Umm… Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Taylor: FOOD!**

**Jay: Calm down.**

**Taylor: SHUT UP AND GIVE ME FOOD!**

**Jaycee POV**

We sat at the table eating and talking.

"I want to watch Transformers." Taylor whined.

Jay looked at her confused. "What's Transformers?"

Blaze and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh, he asked the question."

We got up from the table and walked to Taylor. Blaze held her back and I covered her mouth to muffle the swearing.

"Ow! She bit me!" I yelled.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT TRANSFORMERS ARE!" Taylor screamed.

Blaze and I carried her away and locked her in a room until she calmed down. We sat down at the table.

"So what are Transformers?" Jay asked.

"They're robots."

"Does that mean Zane's a Transformer?"

"Can he turn into a vehicle?" Taylor asked.

"I thought we locked you in a room?" I said surprised.

"You did."

"Wait, Zane's a robot?"

"Yeah."

I fell out of my seat backwards and hit my head.

**Taylor: TRANSFORMERS!**

**Kai: Be quiet!**

**Jaycee: She's just being herself.**

**Kai: She's annoying!**

**Me: Please review while I keep them from killing each other.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Here's an update!**

**Taylor: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Zane POV**

We sat at the table eating and talking.

"I want to watch Transformers." Taylor whined.

Jay looked at her confused. "What's Transformers?"

Blaze and Taylor looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh, he asked the question."

They got up from the table and walked to Taylor. Blaze held her back and Jaycee covered her mouth to muffle the swearing that I could still hear clearly.

"Ow! She bit me!" Jaycee yelled.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT TRANSFORMERS ARE!" Taylor screamed.

Blaze and Jaycee carried her away while the rest of us exchanged confused glances. Blaze and Jaycee then came back and sat down at the table.

"So what are Transformers?" Jay asked.

"They're robots."

"Does that mean Zane's a Transformer?"

"Can he turn into a vehicle?" Taylor asked.

"I thought we locked you in a room?" Jaycee said surprised.

"You did."

"Wait, Zane's a robot?"

"Yeah."

Jaycee fell out of her seat backwards and hit her head.

**Taylor: Mind explaining why you took so long to update?**

**Me: *groans* Fine, school started, I got in trouble so I was banned from the computer for 2 weeks, My brother wouldn't let me near the computer, and the power went out Monday so the internet connection wouldn't work yesterday. Happy?**

**Taylor: Yep.**


End file.
